The present invention relates to a projection type display unit such that an image obtained by irradiating a light valve, or valves, with light from a light source is projected onto a screen, or the like, for displaying the image, particularly to a heat release structure for a projection type display unit.
A projection type display unit, generally called a video projector, has a configuration in which a light source, an optical unit including light valves and a projection lens, and a cooling section for cooling the light source and the optical unit are incorporated in an armor cabinet. The projection type display unit is a unit in which an image obtained by irradiating the light valves in the optical unit with light emitted from a lamp serving as the light source is projected onto a screen by the projection lens, thereby displaying the image.
Such projection type display units have come to be frequently used for electronic presentation attendant on the spread of PCs (personal computers). A projection type display unit provides the benefit of excellent portability as an image output device for a notebook type PC or the like.
On the other hand, in the projection type display unit, heat generated from the light source is transferred to the armor cabinet, making the armor cabinet hot. If the armor cabinet becomes too hot, the armor cabinet cannot be handled. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress the temperature of the armor cabinet to such a level that the armor cabinet can be held by hand.
A projection type display unit provided with a structure for suppressing the rise in the temperature of the armor cabinet, is known, including for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-12827 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Reference 1).
In the projection type display unit disclosed in Patent Reference 1, a large space for letting air flow therethrough is provided between a lamp and an armor cabinet, and the heat of the lamp is carried away by the airflow, whereby the temperature of the armor cabinet can be lowered.